


Mirror, mirror on the wall - who's the baddest of them all?

by Peggysuave



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Enemies, Enemies to Lovers, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fighting Kink, Fights, Frenemies, Insults, Masturbation, Roommates, Swearing, Voyeurism, smut in chapter 2
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 14:09:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20427257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peggysuave/pseuds/Peggysuave
Summary: [Pre Entity AU] [unfinished] [oneshot]Frank and you are college freshmen and roommates but not only do your personalities clash - you end up getting into heated disputes nearly everyday. One day you come home late and catch him red-handed masturbating. Unfortunately Karma is a bitch and Frank gets his revenge on you just a little later.





	Mirror, mirror on the wall - who's the baddest of them all?

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone, it's your horny aunt Peggy once again ^-^  
Now I must admit that I usually don't like putting unfinished works (esp. when they are oneshots) on here buuuut I'll be on vacay for a week and what I have so far makes a perfect first chapter for this little smut oneshot x) There will be one more chapter containing the smut which I will write after the vacation but BEHOLD! There is some tension and sexy stuff in here too ;)
> 
> Have fun and stay tuned for chapter 2!

Utterly annoyed you smashed the pen that you had been twirling around between your fingers on the papers with an angry huff. It was absolutely impossible to get any studying done when Frank was listening to his shitty-ass, loud-ass, annoying as fuck music next door. I would only take a little bit more for you to rush over to his room and give that asshole hell. You had asked him hundreds of times – thousands of times – to freaking use headphones when he knew you were trying to study and there was a very simple reason for why he never did. His sole pursuit on planet earth seemed to be to annoy you. It felt like this had become his one and only hobby in the past few months. Sure, the two of you had always clashed a little bit - but back when you had still lived in Ormond, it wasn’t nearly as bad.  
Frank and you had near enough been opposite poles in your little group of friends back then. He was the one who tried to persuade the others into causing trouble, getting drunk, doing drugs and participating in all kinds of borderline-illegal activities. You on the other hand had been the counterpoising, diligent student who rather stayed out of trouble – or at least out of criminality. Frank, who had seen you as a threat to his authority in the group, never missed any opportunity to tease you and provoke you – but it had first started getting really bad when your clique started breaking apart.  
First of all, Julie’s parents had decided to move away from Ormond with her – and naturally Frank had not been happy at all about these circumstances. You were not entirely sure about it, but you thought the two of them had tried to keep up a long distance relationship for a little while. However, it fell to pieces for good after only a month or so and neither Frank nor the rest of the group had heard much about Julie since.  
Frank grew gloomier and gloomier as months went by but as by a miracle, even he managed to graduate from high school, just like the rest of you. He may be one or two years late with his graduation – but you considered yourself to be not entirely innocent of his eventual accomplishment. Not that he had ever really shown himself especially grateful towards you for helping him with the studying and the homework.  
However, Susie and Joey had started dating each other sometime around that time which added even more to Frank’s misery. Naturally the two of them spent more time as a couple and less time with you and Frank. You didn’t mind that too much – you were happy for them – but Frank was furious because now the only person to hang out with was you. Oh, and you weren’t one to be bossed around so easily and Frank knew that very well. On top of that Susie and Joey had soon decided to spend a year abroad now that they were done with high-school – which was something that Frank could not afford to do.  
The thing that probably saved him from dropping into serious criminality was an unexpected athletic scholarship from the British Columbia University – and like coincidence wants, this happened to be the exact university you planned on attending and now here you were. Two frenemies jammed together in a tiny students’ apartment of less than 30m2. You had two tiny but separate (thank god) bedrooms that hardly even fitted a bed, desk and wardrobe. On top of that there was a ridiculously small kitchen and an even smaller bathroom and that was it.  
Initially you had thought that sharing an apartment would make you and Frank become more like friends and less like enemies. Well, little did you know back then. Frank soon made it a habit to take out all of his anger on you. Between his blowups he liked to pretend like everything was okay and gave you weird mixed signals. In one moment he would call you some inappropriate nickname and make a suggestive comment and in the next moment he would scream at you because you had dared to breathe in his presence. You had spent quite some nights quietly crying in your room because of his impulsive, confusing behavior towards you. It was no secret to you that Frank hadn’t really gotten in with his fellow students and that he missed his old clique but that was no excuse for unloading his frustration on you on a daily basis.  
By now you had gained a thick skin and didn’t tear up at the slightest insult he threw your way anymore. On the contrary: You had become quite good at firing back at him. Your fights soon became more and more heated and no longer confined themselves to be verbal. Flying fists were not uncommon with you. Miraculously you had never ended up hurting each other seriously tough.

Furiously you slammed your fist against the wall and screamed out: “TURN THAT SHIT DOWN, FRANK, I SWEAR TO GOD, I’M GONNA COME OVER THERE AND BEAT YOUR UGLY LITTLE ASS UP!”  
In response to that Frank turned up the music even louder. Groaning you resisted the urge to bang your head on the desk and started packing your bag instead. The easiest way to deal with this would be to simply move to the library and do your studying over there. Still angrily grumbling to yourself you tried to return to your chain of thoughts. What were you thinking? Oh, yeah, the flying fists. Just a few days ago, you had...

~

... entered the kitchen, driven by the humble wish for a cool drink from the fridge. Sadly the kitchen was already occupied by Frank and apparently he had a problem with sharing a room with you for 5 seconds, which he made pretty obvious by jumping up from his chair in an aggressive manner and screaming at you like you had just insulted his ancestors.

“(Y/N)! What the HELL do you want?” He stood in front of the fridge with his arms crossed and his dark brown eyes angrily squinted, as if he wanted to keep you from it by any means. You noticed several empty beer cans on the table behind him.

“Whoa there, Buckaroo!” you responded sarcastically and unsuccessfully tried to push past him. Harshly he grabbed you by your upper arms and forcefully shoved you back towards the doorframe. Immediately an oh so familiar anger welled up inside you and you swung at him with the flat of your hand as you hissed: “What’s your FUCKING problem? Just let me grab my god damn drink and don’t make a scene.”

“I’m making a scene? You are the one who’s attacking me right now!” Frank responded and easily dodged your, not entirely serious, swing. “You punch like a girl” he teased.

“Frank, for heaven’s sake, go and mind your own business!” 

“Well, I was until you disturbed my peace! Go back into your lil’ nerd chamber and do whatever weebs like you do around this time.” 

“I’m not a-“ Breathing heavily you pulled yourself together and resisted the urge to grab one of the apples from the fruit bowl and throw it at Frank’s head. “You got nowhere else to be either, eh? What are you even doing here, wasting my time on a Saturday evening like that?” Mockingly you raised your index finger, took a step forwards and teasingly tapped his chest. “Isn’t it the perfect time to go out and get drunk in the city? Or do the cool kids not want to hang out with little Frank? Maybe if you get another tattoo or another piercing, you will be cool enough!”

Frank grimaced and his numerous piercings twinkled at you in the dull light of the bare light bulb above. A pair of snake bites decorated his lower lip and his brow was pierced by a silver colored stud. On top of that he had several rings and studs all over his ears and for all you knew even his tongue and nipples were pierced. The ever-present skull tattooed on his neck grinned at you as Frank raised his voice and angrily slapped your hand away.

“Shut the fuck up, bitch!”

“Ouch, did I hit a sore spot? We both know it’s true. You think you’re a big, bad boy but you’re really just a big baby – a big wuss!” 

“Bitch, we’re gon’ see who’s the wuss once I start beating your ass up!” Frank’s face had taken on a deep shade of red. 

“So you wanna beat up a girl once again? Sounds like something only a wuss would do. How about you take on someone of your own size?” In fact, Frank wasn’t that much taller than you – only half of a head. “Oh wait” you added. “I forgot you’re a small weenie! So come at me, bro! Either that or just let me grab my drink from the fridge. It’s up to you.” 

Frank huffed like a bull and crossed the distance between you within less than a second. Furiously he shoved you backwards. Stumbling, you barely managed to keep balance. Just when you were about to counter attack, you suddenly landed on your bum and Frank was on top of you, holding you to the ground with one hand wrapped around your neck and one knee pressed into your guts. He tried to somehow snatch your wrists with his other hand but you stubbornly clung on to the lapel of his leather jacket and pulled him downwards. Fully determined to hurt him, you gave him a head butt which hurt yourself equally as much as him.

“Arrgghh, you crazy bitch!” Frank groaned and grabbed your throat even tighter. With a jerk he slightly lifted you off the ground by your neck and forcefully smacked you back down. As you howled out in pain you could literally already feel the bump on the back of your head growing.

“Fr-Frank” you croaked and started to push against his face with both of your hands, nails digging into his skin. “We need to stop... or else the neighbors below us are gonna call the police again.” Ignoring your own advice, you twisted your hips and managed to bring one leg around Frank’s torso. Brutally you tried to yank him backwards which didn’t go quite as planned since he was still holding onto your neck. The two of you turned into a cursing and screaming bundle of kicking legs and arms and flying hands as you rolled around on the floor, trying to subdue one another.

After several minutes, the sudden sound of the doorbell made you freeze in place. You were lying on top of each other, but kind of the wrong way round. Painfully contorted you kept your legs wrapped around Frank’s head and tried to restrict his airflow as much as possible whilst he pressed the sole of his shoe against your face. Blood was seeping from your eyebrow and left crimson lines on your face as it trickled down. After just a second of motionlessness, both of you hastily let go of each other and jumped to your feet.

“Baby, baby, look at me” Frank mumbled and clasped your face with one hand while sloppily trying to swipe the blood off your forehead with his sleeve. “You ok? It’s not that bad, right?”

“Don’t worry, don’t worry” you quickly reassured him and brought your hands up to his face. “Ugh, you should probably disinfect those later” you muttered and gently rubbed over one of the deep, crescent-shaped marks your nails had left on his face. Some of them were seeping blood.  
The doorbell rang again, followed by furious knocking.

“We need to talk to them” you muttered, talking made difficult by your somewhat swollen lip.

“Come here, hide your face somehow. It literally looks like I beat you up.” Frank wrapped one arm around you and made you nuzzle your head against the crook of his neck.

“We’re just two besties who had a small disagreement, right?”

“Right” you chuckled. “Whatever you say.”

~

With a sigh you flung the bag over your shoulder and shoved your phone into the pocket of your jeans. Frank really was a handful. That little punk grinded your gears more than anyone else on the whole planet and half of the time you felt like punching his lights out. You really didn’t feel any kind of pity for him anymore. His tragic youth and childhood didn’t make his fucked up behavior towards you any more forgivable and you had stopped feeling sorry for him a long time ago. Then on the other hand something kept you from moving out and searching for a new roommate. 

Well, there might be a very small chance that Frank actually was your bestie.

~ Later that day

In slow motion you pushed the front door to your apartment open and snuck inside on the tips of your toes. You had coincidentally met your friend at the library and what had started as a studying session quickly turned into chatting and gossiping and all of a sudden it was the middle of the night. Very carefully you closed the door, cautious not to make a sound. You absolutely didn’t want to wake up Frank and give him a reason to pick another quarrel.  
Just as you were about to turn towards your own room, you noticed Frank’s door was open a crack and dim, warm light spilled on the hallway floor. Why was he still up at this ungodly hour? Didn’t he have classes tomorrow? Seized with curiosity, you couldn’t help but feel drawn towards the ajar door. As if pulled by an invisible force, you slowly tiptoed forwards and cautiously peeked through the crack. 

What you saw almost made you choke on your own spit. Frank was seated on his bed, comfortably leaning against the pillows, eyes closed, shirt off and... cock out. The scanty light from his bedside lamp illuminated his body well enough to let you notice his nicely defined abs and pecs, as well as the small, silver-colored rings in his nipples. He used to be more of a skinny-fit type of boy but recently he had been working hard on his body – and it showed.  
Immediately you felt the heat gush through your entire body. Your face turned bright red and sweat dripped from every pore. ‘Look away!’ you screamed at yourself in your head but your eyes were glued on Frank’s dick. He held it in vise grip and rhythmically pumped up and down his shaft. The head of his cock glistened wetly with pre-cum and you couldn’t help but swallow down hard and bite your tongue. That was... a really nice dick. It was girthy and of slightly above average length – the perfect preconditions for making a girl very very pleased.  
Immediately as the thought crossed your mind, your face took on an even brighter shade of red. All of a sudden you felt terribly ashamed for spying on your friend in such an absolutely private situation. But... It was like he had been asking to be watched with his door open like that. Why would he leave the door open while masturbating, especially since he knew you were yet to come home?

Then, what was bound to happen, did. Of course it did. As you shifted weight from one foot to the other, the floor boards creaked beneath your weight and gave away your presence.  
Frank panicky tore his eyes wide open and for a split second the two of you were simply staring at each other – both of your faces crimson red with embarrassment. Lightning fast Frank tucked his cock away beneath the waistband of his sweatpants and jumped up from the bed. The way his features were contorted with fury made you turn tail and flee. Panicky you burst through the door to your room, hastily turning the key in its lock. Milliseconds later Frank started aggressively banging on the door with both of his fists.

“HEY! You perverted BITCH! Open up that door right now!” He sounded absolutely flaming mad and you gulped down hard, really hoping he wouldn’t just rip the door off the hinges.

“I-I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to watch you, I swear, I didn’t see anything!”

“Spare me with that shit, you creepy SLUT, you were fucking SPYING on me!” Frank rattled on the door handle.

“There was nothing to be seen, I swear!” you tried again and withdrew deeper into your room, cold sweat dripping from every pore of yours. God, how much you would love to take a shower right now but there was no way you would make it to the bathroom alive tonight.

There was a moment of silence before he went absolutely berserk on the door. “WHAT DO YOU MEAN, THERE WAS NOTHING TO BE SEEN?!” Frank furiously kicked against the wooden door with his bare feet and banged his fists on it like crazy. “Are you trying to tell me I have a small cock or what?!”

Inhaling sharply you made a defensive gesture with your hands that he could not see. “No! No, no, no, don’t get me wrong, there was actually a lot to be seen! I – I meant...” Sweat dripped off your forehead and made the still healing lesion on your eyebrow sting as it touched the margins of the wound. You were literally making it worse and worse with every word you said. 

“That’s damn right, bitch! You’ve probably never even seen a real cock before, you fucking virgin! Hah! You can only dream of being fucked by a cock like mine, you creepy voyeur, you disgusti-“

“I ALREADY SAID I’M SORRY!” you screamed out and cut his temper tantrum short. “I shouldn’t have looked but I did and I don’t know why! I’m sorry, okay?” With trembling lips and tears welling up in your eyes you stared at the door, waiting for an answer. Your heart was drumming and aching inside your chest.

After what felt like minutes he finally replied. 

“I’ll make you pay for that. I swear to god, I don’t know when, but someday I’ll give you the kind of punishment a sick slut like you deserves!”

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed the first chapter so far, feel free to leave me a comment <3 I know this ain't something big and fancy but hopefully you liked it nevertheless^^


End file.
